Oblivion
by Tsumirei
Summary: A simple cherry blossom brings back memories for Sasuke.


**Oblivion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

-:-

_Thwack! Thwack! Thwack!_

I train under the blazing sun, under the shade of the trees, under the protection of their branches. Every kick that I kick, every punch that I punch, there is always an image in my mind - a girl. This girl was beautiful in my mind; _beautiful_ didn't begin to describe her goddess-like form. She reminded me of a cherry blossom. Her cheery nature was like a blossom dancing in the wind; she always went with the flow of the wind like a cherry blossom being twirled by the breezes. I would always tell her she was annoying; tell her to leave me alone. And I still remember that night when I left Konoha, to train with Orochimaru, to avenge my family. _Thank you_. Was that all I could say to her? _I'm such an idiot._

_Phwooot! Phwooot! Phwooot!_

I stare at my kunai penetrating the bulls-eye of a target. I imagine the pain emitting from that mark; I imagine me being the kunai, and she being the target. I was cold, emotionless, sharp, and deadly. She was always awaiting destiny with open arms, not letting anything sway her. I pierced through her; I pierced her heart. She remained there with open arms; invisible blood dripping from her cheeks, crimson tears staining her face. I can't remember her, but then I _can_. What was her name? _I don't remember..._

_Plip! Plop! Plip! Plop!_

I stare at the falling rain, the raindrops breaking as they reach the wet floor. I was reminded of this girl; was I really so cruel to tear this girl apart? I looked at the dispersing raindrops, thinking of tears, thinking of her. I remember the tears I made her shed; the cries I made her cry. She would always waver on being strong by remaining emotionless, or being weak and crying. But of course her feminine side would show, and all she could do was cry her eyes dry, lamenting over me, lamenting over my _cruelty_. Then I _remembered_. The next day, she was mellow as nothing had happened between us, but behind her eyes I saw her staring at me, full of sorrow, full of confusion. But outside, she was still _serene_.

_Whooosh. Whooosh. Whooosh._

I sit under a cherry blossom tree and feel the wind blowing gently through my hair. I smell sweetness; I smell something familiar. I close my eyes and see this girl in my mind; her pink hair gently following the wind's path, her emerald eyes staring into mine, her perfectly shaped lips curved into a smile. I feel my lips forming into a smile, but quickly hide it within a smirk. _What is this that I'm feeling?_ I feel the wind pick up its pace, and see the many fallen blossoms follow its path, dropping, rising, falling, _flying_. I stretch my hand out and catch a blossom and observe its features with my eyes. Its petals are smooth, it's color still a light pink. I inhale its scent and find it familiar. I gently cup this blossom in my hand, and slowly notice its slow withering away. My face remains emotionless, but my heart longed to cry out in pain. _It's her, it's her._ My heart beats faster, my face longs to keep my emotionless demeanor. I glance at the cherry blossom once more, and feel the same pangs in my chest. _It's her, it's her._ The pain I could bear no longer, and I let the cherry blossom be picked up by the wind. _She's flying away, you let her go. She's leaving you...don't you care?_ I watched the blossom twirl in the wind and fall onto the ground, and I felt another pang. My legs brought me up and ran me over to the cherry blossom, and I picked it up once more. _I'm not letting you go, ever. It will never happen again. _I held the cherry blossom close, and gently clutched it in my hands, hoping not to kill it. _No, I will never let you go._ I got up, and began walking back into the forest, thinking. _Who are you? Why do you bring me an emotion?_ As I reached the forest's entrance, I turn back, to find the distance clouded with shades of pink and white, dancing in the air, creating unforgettable scenery. And for the first time in so many years, I smiled.

"Sakura."

-:-

Just a random idea that came to my mind. xD Hope you liked it!


End file.
